senorwoolyfandomcom-20200213-history
Seis Veces Al Día
Seis Veces Al Día, or ''Six Times a Day ''in English, is a song and video that follows a two siblings, the sister of which brushes her teeth regularly while the brother doesn't, of which he laments. Plot Lore According to the blurb before the video, the animation (in the form of a reel of film) was found inside an abandoned boat that washed up on the shore of Punta Umbría, Spain in 1952. It's origins are unknown. Video The two siblings wake up, where the sister begins to brush her teeth, while the brother refutes to. He is told by his parents that he must six times a day, but he simply shakes it off. Later that night, a dark shadowy figure lurks into the siblings' room and approaches the boy. When the two wake up, the boy finds all of his teeth have gone missing, of which his parents are very angry about. Lyrics Spanish= En 1952, la marea arrastró un bote hasta la orilla en Punta Umbría, España. No había nadie en el bote. Pero se encontró algo que ha sorprendido a varios expertos durante muchos años. Había un carrete de película. Se titula "Seis Veces al Día". Los expertos datan su creación entre 1930 y 1935. Pero las preguntas continúan: ¿Quién escribó esta extraña historia? ¿Quién compuso esa inquietante melodía? Y por último: ¿Por qué es tan importante lavarse los dientes seis veces al día? '''CANCIÓN Antes y después de desayunar. Antes y después de almorzar. Antes y después de cenar. Seis veces al día. Antes y después de desayunar. Antes y después de almorzar. Antes y después de cenar. Seis veces al día. Antes y después de desayunar. Antes y después de almorzar. Antes y después de cenar. Seis veces al día. Antes y después de cenar. Seis veces al día. |-|English= In 1952, a boat washed up on the shore of Punta Umbría, Spain. No one was in the boat. But they found something that has continued to confuse experts for many years. There was a reel of film. It's titled "Six Times a Day". Experts date its creation between 1930 and 1935. But questions remain. Who wrote this strange story? Who composed this unsettling melody? And finally: Why is it so important to brush teeth six times a day? SONG Before and after breakfast. Before and after lunch. Before and after dinner. Six times a day. Before and after breakfast. Before and after lunch. Before and after dinner. Six times a day. Before and after breakfast. Before and after lunch. Before and after dinner. Six times a day. Before and after dinner. Six times a day. Trivia * The whole production is based around old Max Fleischer-esque 1930s type animation. * It is based off the book La Casa de La Dentista. ** While the song doesn't have associated nuggets and so is not considered a story, the video along with its various subtitle options accustomed to stories can be found under the story page for La Casa de La Dentista, assuming it's unlocked. * The entire song has a low-quality filter over it both in the video and official release, however the karaoke version does not. ** All versions of the french do however, including the karaoke provided with them.Category:Songs Category:Animated